1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for adjusting images arranged on facing pages to the same tint when performing bookbinding printing, for example, according to an electronic book data format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a technique for selecting a plurality of images, arranging the images in order of the selection, image capture data, or file name, and laying them out on pages of an electronic book (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-186927).
Then, bookbinding printing is performed on the images, for example, according to an electronic book data format. Unlike the display of an electronic book, once a book is bound, the book cannot be opened all the way to a gutter depending on the way of binding. Therefore, the center portion between facing pages may be hidden. Therefore, white space is formed at the center portion between facing pages (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-331730). In this case, if an image is arranged across the gutter between facing pages, an image portion arranged at the center portion between facing pages will be missing. On the other hand, if an image is arranged on each of the right and left pages constituting facing pages instead of being arranged at the center portion between facing pages, no image portion is hidden or missing after bookbinding printing.
Accordingly, it is assumed to divide an image arranged between facing pages into right and left pieces, and add a space to the page binding area. Thus, pieces of images are respectively arranged on the right and left pages.
In this case, however, similar to originally separate images, the images respectively arranged on the right and left pages are to be separately subjected to correction processing as different images. Therefore, there has been a problem that, for example, different color adjustment processing is applied to each of the right and left division images resulting in different tint between the right and left images although they will become a continuous image after bookbinding printing.